Medivisotale (the souls are not alright)
by themediviso
Summary: The Mediviso & co Travel around the multiverse to do things specified in "The contract" given by "The admiral". Most of their time is spent in the universe BCT-104, mostly due to a promise made to a child whom is an unwitting deity according to the Mediviso. With the colorful cast of characters, and more notably the inability to kill them, The Group will have an "Unpleasant Spate"
1. Chapter Zero point Five (The fall)

As the Mediviso and his friends once again fell through the one constant in all of their lives, the void, they all began the thing they always do in the void. "What if" Boris said in his thick, non-dog accent, "All of life is big game, like pocket men, and Pac guy?" The Mediviso retorted "First of, its Pokémon and Pac _dude_. Second off, that makes absolutely no sense. Our lives have absolutely nothing in common with video games. Now if you excuse me, the omnipresent background music isn't going to listen to itself". Doctor Garbo responds in his typical _I smoke a pack of cigarettes a day_ tone, "Nah, it's probably not a videogame. If it's anything, it's one a them RPG Board games." "Geez, if it is our dice must be weighted" The Mediviso responded, chuckling. He then hit the floor of the underground at the same speed as an IPad falling from a desk to the floor. After the swift nock to the everything, he proceeded to dust himself off and marvel the handiwork that he saw on display. "Wow, that's quite the hunk of pipes and other miscellaneous Tech bits" he said while looking at the only still populated part of the underground, **THE CORE**. Boris, still unaware that things existed, said "Something is not good here in feeling". "Well, either the admirals aim has deteriorated, or this universe is miss-filed" the Mediviso replied. "How can one miss-file an entire universe?" Garbo asked in confusion". The Mediviso explained that "one does that in the same way one strangles a goose, while breaking a law" It was on this phrase, and the Mediviso noticing that there where people on the core who could no-doubt see them if they cared hard enough, that they left the underground. Coincidentally, it was also at this point that Frisk woke up from a strange dream about "Three men with blue coats and weird voices"


	2. Chapter One point Two (Setup)

As _the admiral_ watches from the only things in the bleak nothingness of his "Existence", the screens, he begins to wish for the life of his youth. He knew this was foolish, but his mind was already there. Remembering the early days before his voluntary imprisonment, the experience of it all. Alas, those bygone days of food, drink, and dames are a time he had given up. He would gladly give it up again if he had to. His multiverse needed someone to hold the scale and he was the one to hold it.

He pondered if these thoughts went through the mind of a scientist of another set of worlds he kept an eye on.

While the Mediviso and his friends went through the forests near Mt. Ebott, they noted that _something_ was following them, and to be quite frank, doing a pretty crappy job at it. Although one is at a disadvantage when one can detect someone like radiation. Considering the power of this child it would be hard not to see them if you knew where to look. Naturally, they held together and stood firm to their training. Said training was "Ignore them and they'll go away … probably", but it hadn't gone badly often enough for them to consider a change in tactics. While this didn't go _entirely_ according to plan, it worked. Whatever it was watched from afar, as the crew did what they came to do. Afterwards, they began to set up a base of operation, which were mostly just some Prefab structures bought on an average of 8 schakls each. Though there was an odd machine in the middle provided by _the admiralty_ , and the numerous Machine gun turrets placed around camp. Though they were supposedly "Karma Immune", they were set to cripple rather than kill just to air on the safe side. Each person knew quite well the consequences of death within this multiverse, and all were in agreement that the delaying of the inevitable would help them prepare.


End file.
